The Spark
by The Bodacious E
Summary: Lincoln takes up boxing. It was supposed to just be a hobby, but after a star coach takes notice of what he can do, he begins to fight as a career.
1. chapter 1

**Hey guys sorry but im going to try a more serious type of story. Just this once.** Lincoln blew out the candles.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LINCOLN!!!!" his family cried. Along with Clyde.

Lincoln smiled. "Thanks guys i appreciate everything you all have done, but really you didnt have to do any of this."

"Aw come on son of course we did!"

"Your such a sweet son Lincoln."

"You deserve it twerp."

"You like TOTES deserve the BEST day ever!"

"You rock lil dude! Thanks for puttin up with our bull."

"You deserve the best birthday ever Linc."

"Why is everyone kissing his ass?"

"Sigh you need this to relieve the stress...any more will kill you dear brother."

"I think I should have your presents!"

"Ew no he most likely has underwear and comics UGH!!!

"You deserve it Lil nigga."

They all turned in amazement to Lily. Then turned back to the task at hand.

"Presents time!" Rita exclaimed

The entire family and Clyde rushed into the living room. Lincoln settled on center of the couch.

Lincoln looked over his gifts. Their were...1...4...8...16. Sixteen presents. He went through them all and the only person that he didnt get a gift from was Lynn. Instead she had gotten him a sticky note that said I.O.U.

He didnt mind it though.

By the end of the night they were all heading to their respected rooms qhen out of the blue Lynn snatched his Ace Savvy comic and hauled ass into the bathroom.

"Lynn! Give it back! Please!" Lincoln cried.

"Why dont you make me wimp?!" Lynn asked in a mocking tone. She held Lincoln's new comic over the toilet.

"Oh thats right your too much of a pussy to stop me!" Lynn laughed as she shoved him, causing him to bump his head on the sink.

Lincoln fumed and clenched his fist. "Lynn. Give me my comic. Now."

Lynn laughed harder. "Or what? Are you gonna hit me? I train day and night in karate, kick boxing, wres-"

Lynn was quickly shut up by a hard right hook to the jaw. She came off the ground by an inch and fell back. All the sisters left their rooms to look in on the confrontation. Lynn looked up angrily.

"Lincoln I am gonna kick your ass!" Lynn got up and attempted a hard swing only to be caught at the wrist and knocked out cold by a solid uppercut.

The sisters gasped.

" ITS MY FUCKING BIRTHDAY AND SOME WHERE ALONG THE LINES YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD RUIN IT! YOU GOT ME AN I.O.U. A FUCKING I.O.U.!!! AND YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN TRY AND FUCK WITH ME?! HUH?!?!!?"

Lincoln's anger quickly dissipated as the full damage of what he had done hit him.

"Oh my gosh Lynn im soooo sorry please forgive me!" He dropped to the ground and held her.

His parents grounded him for two weeks. They said that he needed to apologize to Lynn.

He made his way across the hall to Lynn. He opened the door to see Lynn laying on her bed with an ice pack to her chin.

"Hey um...Lynn? May i sit with you for a minute?" Lincoln asked nervously.

Lynn gave a gentle nod. Lincoln made his way over and took a seat with his sister.They sat in comfortable silence.

"Im sorry about what happened i just couldnt control myself... i hope you can forgive me..." Lincoln said sadly.

Lynn burst up happily. "Are you kidding me?! Lincoln! You were amazing! I thought you were just had no balls but after taking a hit like that..."

Lincoln was stunned.

"I think that you should try boxing with me tomorrow, sound good?" Lynn asked.

Lincoln nodded.

"Good now im gonna go to sleep you should to, we're gonna have a LONG day tomorrow."

Lincoln left happily and plopped on his bed and his last thoughts before being embraced by sleep were.

"Tomorrow is gonna be tough."


	2. The first fight

**Thanks to Stall Walt for the info on what style of boxing Lincoln should use.**

"Come on Lincoln! Keep your hands up!" Lynn shouted.

Lincoln was getting his ass handed to him in the ring. He had been training for a week now. Dont get me wrong, Lincoln is great. He just ended up challenging the best boxer there, Ethan La Sarcastico El Rudo.

"Lincoln keep your guard up! No! Drop your left to your abdomen and use your right!" Lynn shouted.

(DING DING)

Lincoln stumbled over to his corner and slumped into his seat.

Lynn immediately tended to his wounds, giving him water and the bucket. Lincoln was good at fighting. He used a specific style of staying away and wearing down your apponent, but in this situation the other boxer would have none of it. He would corner Lincoln and deliver hard power swings.

"You need to deliver a strike to his gut and get a good hit to his head. You got this lil bro!" Lynn said as their time ended.

Lincoln hopped up and approached his apponent. Ethan instantly began to chase him around and deliver swings of pure force. Linc finally delivered a hard right to Ethan's cheek.

Lincoln felt it rattle his cranium as he fell down. His ears were ringing. He could hear alot of commotion as he shut his eyes in pain He made out Lynn's voice.

"Lincoln! YOU HAVE TO GET UP! I BELIEVE IN YOU LINCOLN!!!"

Lincolns eyes shot open. He had to get up...for her...for his sister. He got up.

"8-9- oh you good kid?" the ref asked.

Lincoln nodded. He met with his apponent. Ethan tried his same method but now Lincoln was filled with confidence. He rushed to the left when the boxer tried a hard right, Lincoln swung under his arm and delivered a devastating blow to his ribs reaching with his opposite hand he delivered a blow to his soft spot. His apponent staggered and found his balance, coming back for more. He made a swing but Lincoln was ready he slid his arm underneath his swing and lifted his arm while using the other to deliver an uppercut. His apponent fell back and passed out against the ground.

"Dont get up"

1-2-3

"Dont you move"

4-5-6

"I promise that if you get up..."

7-8-9

"I'll kill you"

"10 Lincoln Loud congratulations you just beat our best boxer!"

Lincoln whooped with joy as Lynn slid into the ring and embraced him.

"You did it!" Lynn said happily.

Lincoln was so happy. A man in slacks approached them.

"Say kid I would like it if you could give my fighter Tristan a run for his money...if your interested i could get you a pretty fair amount of cash..."

Lincoln looked at Lynn for guidence. She nodded him on. Lincoln turned back to the man.

"First how much we talkin and second when?"

The man thought. "Well anywere from 5,000 to 8,000 depending on if you win or lose. And the fight is on saturday."

Lincoln didnt need to think. "You got it sir. You can bring me the contract on thursday. Heres my adress." Lincoln handed the man his card.

The man nodded and left him to bask in his victory. The gym gave him thanks and he shared a good laugh with Ethan. They even joked about a rematch. When they finally had to head home everyone was sad to see their youngest members go.

Lincoln and Lynn had gotten closer during his training after all he never really spent much time with a specific sister. Now that he had spent a week with her they got along famously.

They walked through the front door and started talking about their accomplishments. They both recieved congratulations but like i said in a house with so many most are focused on their own shit.

"Good job lil nigga." Lilly said.

"Thanks Lily." Lincoln said as he headed to his room with Lynn.

They entered his quarters and plopped on his bed, both getting close and comfortable. They sat in comfortable silence.

"You were great today Lincoln...amazing really." Lynn said.

Lincoln looked over. "I wouldnt have even won if you hadnt boosted my confidence..."

Lynn looked confused. "How so?"

"Lynn when i was on the ground struggling to get up i heard your voice and found the confidence to get up."

Lynn blushed from the flattering compliment. "Thats why you got up?"

Lincoln nodded. He kept nodding until he went still. Lynn looked over at him and saw that he had gone to sleep. What was it that Lynn had felt at the compliment? It felt like butterflies... eh she would just let it hang around. She scooted closer to Lincoln and fell asleep.

 **If anyone can help me with more boxing knowledge please comment or pm me.**


	3. The Love of a Sibling

Lincoln was now on his third week after the fight. He had been practicing non-stop. Lynn pushed him past his limits and he had to thank her for it in general. He would have to take her to lunch at some point.

They were just now ending their night of training with with small chit-chat.

"No I dont think the recent disappearances are mysterious and spooky." Lynn said.

"Oh come on! There are like TONS of people missing and you just ASSUME that its normal? Mr Lardy said that he saw a man! A man in orange in his backyard with one of the people that went missing! Explain that!"

Lynn rolled her eyes. "Mr Lardy is just an old ass senile old man! He THOUGHT he saw something."

"Lynn you know good and damn well that these abductions are strange. Stop playin with me." Lincoln said frustrated.

"Yeah you're right... that thing about the man in orange...he must be a supernatural pimp! For sure he collects hoes from different dimensions!" Lynn said with a serious tone.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before bursting into fitted laughter.

"HAHAHA ho...HO Lynn that (gasp) that was funny" Lincoln gasped.

"Yeah Luan aint got shit on me" Lynn said .

They hugged each other close. "We should be heading home Linc, its almost nine."

Lincoln grabbed his watch from his jacket. He took a peek.

He stood up. He was wearing a black wife beater with a pair of orange gym shorts. Lynn was wearing a white wife beater with red shorts.

"Yeah lets head out, you got your phone?"

Lincoln asked.

Lynn felt her pockets. "Yep, you got your jacket and your bag?"

Lincoln smiled. "Check"

They both exited the building and began the long walk home. Lori was at a party right now with the van so they didnt have a ride.

The walk would take a good hour so they just spoke of useless banter.

"Wow Ronnie really said that?! woooow your not THAT nerdy... So Lincoln are you excited for your next match?"

Lincoln let out a long huff. "Excited for the pride and money? Yes. Getting my ass knocked around for eleven rounds? No."

Lynn let out a giggle. "Come on Linc you got this thing! Thats not the attitude of a winner!"

Lincoln just sighed. "Im not you Lynn."

Lynn frowned. They continued the walk. Lynn noticed how nice the stars looked tonight...the sounds of crickets and owls...Lincoln...the smell...everything was beaut- Wait what?! I dont think Linc is beautiful...I mean CUTE ok but not- Shut up Lynn! Only making it worse! Just stupid thoughts dont listen.

"Um Lynn? You ok?" Lincoln asked, setting his hand on her shoulder with a look of honest concern.

"Y-Yeah! Of course! Why wouldnt i be ok?" Lynn asked, trying to play it cool.

"Your really red...and you started breathing very...heavily." Lincoln said.

Lynn felt her face. It was hot! She shook her head. "Im fine! Really."

Lincoln still looked at her with concern. She saw a quick getaway from the problem, a little shortcut through the hills. It led to their neighborhood.

"Yo Linc! Follow me, its a shortcut...if you think your up to a little jog that is." Lynn smirked as she challenged Lincoln to push himself further past his limits.

Lincoln laughed. "A little jog isnt anything! Lets go!"

Lynn ran off forcing Lincoln to follow in quick pursuit. Lynn was about twn feet ahead of Lincoln. It got worse once thwy jogged into the middle of the short cut.

Lincoln stopped dead when he looked up. Lynn noticed his action.

"Yo Linc what happened?" Lynn yelled, running up to meet him on top of the hill he had halted on.

Linc pointed up and muttered. "The stars...you can actually see the stars... their gorgeous!" Lincoln shouted.

Lynn laughed. That was the same reaction she had had when she first saw the area. All the light pollution in the city stopped them from seeing the stars...but here they could truly see the stars...galaxies of purple and green. Some blue and red. It was truly a sight to bestow upon the human eye.

They didnt even notice they were laying down to admire the beauty until their shoulders brushed together.

The grass tickled their sensitive skin. They admired the tremendous beauty of the night sky together in silence. Lynn took Lincoln's hand in her own. Lincoln took it with grace. They sat in silence's comfort for what seemed like an eternity of each otothers company.

Lynn tolled over and looked at Lincoln.

"Lincoln i know that since im your sister it wont really seem like much but i REALLY like spending time with you... I like being your coach and i like being able to get to know you."

Lincoln smiled. "Aw Lynn i have so many sisters...i barely have any one on one time with any of them and im glad that the sister i know the most...is now you, thank you for helping me and thank you for making it fun."

"I love you Lincoln."

"I love you Lynn."

Lynn planted a small kiss on Lincoln's cheek, but once she was that close she couldnt quite control her actions. She trailed it over the length of his cheek until she reached his lips. She placed a small heartfelt kiss on his soft lips.

Lincoln didnt complain. In fact he had almost kissed Lynn three times in the past week. Lynn came off of him and smiled. Lincoln smiled back. No words were exchanged as things heated up. She planted a more agressive kiss upon his lips. Lincoln slipped his tongue between Lynn's lips. Lynn squeeked in surprise at his bold action. They continued the action as it took on a more sexual tone. They felt each others body. Lincoln worked from hips to shoulders as Lynn worked from waist to chest. Lincoln worked his hands over her stomach whilst exploring her mouth. He found a sensitive spot on her belly button. Lynn had found Lincoln's sensitive spot on the small of his back.

They made love. It was over quickly, but the second time they took it slow and steady.

By the time that they were done and basking in the afterglow of their love they. were both emotionally and physically exhausted.

But one clear thought ran clear in their minds.

"what did we just do."


End file.
